Hold me
by XxBeastBoiixX
Summary: 2 years after Beast boy/ Garfield Logan and Raven/ Rachel Roth broke up but maybe faith will bring them back together but blood might have to be sacrificed..


Hey everyone ^-^ I know it's been a long time since I have wrote a fanfic.. so I might be rusty but I will try to make you all happy also this story is not connected to "Fade Away" so don't worry okay so just sit back read and let your beautiful minds imagine. P.S this story might hit the heart so get some tissues cx. Also I do not Teen Titans, Kid Cudi or his music, Pokemon Go or Starbucks.

It was stormy morning in Metropolis, the sky surrounded with grey clouds and thunders that the heavens can hear, we then see a mild looking brick apartment as we then hear a voice, "GOOOOD MOORNNING METROPOLIS! SEEMS TODAY WILL BE A BUMMER, BUT HEY! DON'T GET DOWN BECAUSE LIKE BOOSTER GOL.." "BANG" a loud hit onto the radio clock is heard as we then see a skinny green figure get up from his bed in his purple boxers and begins walking his way past the messy floor which seems to be his room, he then moves to the bathroom walking towards the toilet lifting the cover and begins to take a piss, as he finishes up he doesn't flush but walks in front of the sink and washes his hand as he then looks up and we see Beast boy or shall we say Garfield Logan, he then look at the mirror seeing his reflection and soulless green emerald eyes, he then looks at his green beard and exhales he then opens a drawer from the sink reaching inside and pulling out a rubber band as he then slides it back onto his long green grassy hair making it into a bun , Garfield then exits the bathroom and back into his room and begins to change into his clothes. We then see Garfield Logan exit his apartment closing the door behind him in his grey hoodie and black skinny jeans and loafers, as he begins making his way through the gate to exit the perimeter of the apartment when the metal rusty gate jams.

"Damn door" Garfield says to himself, he then pull the door using his strength, The gate then opens letting Garfield exit leaving the gate open.

Garfield begins walking on the sidewalk, hands in his hoodies pockets feeling a bit chilly since its fall in metropolis, Garfield then reaches inside his pocket pulling out his phone and ear buds placing the ear buds inside his cold pointy ears and begin to play "Kid Cudi- Speedin' Bullet 2 Heaven"and his places the phone back into his pockets and his cold hands into his hoodie pockets. After a few time passes Garfield walks into a Starbucks and seeing there was no one ordering since there were only 2 people inside the store working on some stuff on their laptops, Garfield then approaches the counter orders,

"Hi" Garfield says

"Morning" The young girl saying with a smile, but Garfield can see into her eyes that she wasn't happy but Garfield could relate and says,

"Morning, can I just get a coffee 10 sugars and 8 cream..medium"

"Sure, that would be $5.70" the young girl said still smiling,

Garfield then reaches into his pocket taking out his wallet, he then opens his wallet only seeing a five dollar bill,

"I only have a five dollar bill on me, can you just let me get the coffee?" Garfield asked as he then gives a fake smile in return,

"Sorry I can't do that" the young girl responded,

Then the Starbucks door opened as we hear another voice, a females voice,

"I'll get that for you Gar" a slim figure then appears and walks in front of the counter as she pulls out a wrinkled dollar from her pocket offering it to Garfield.

Garfield was shocked as he looked into her dark amethyst eyes, as few seconds past which to Garfield felt like an eternity, he then finally spoke and took the dollar,

"Thanks Rachel" giving the dollar to the young girl

"Alrighty, your change will be 30 cents and the coffee should be ready in 5 minutes" the young girl said,

Garfield then asked Raven "Do you want anything Rachel"

"Yea, can I get a ice coffee no cream just 5 sugars and make it a small" Rachel said,

The young girl then said "Yea that would be $3.50" Rachel then pulled a five dollar bill giving it to the young girl and Rachel adds "Can you give my change to my friend Garfield" Rachel asked as she looks at the young girls name tag reading "Megan" "Of course it is" Rachel though to herself. Garfield felt awkward meeting his ex, Raven and for her to see him like this after they broke up 2 years ago.

Megan then prints out their receipts and gives the change to Garfield, Rachel the says "Thank you Megan" Garfield adds on "Yea, Thanks"

Megan then responds "No Thank you and I'll call you order when they are ready... by the way, what should I call out?" Megan asked; But before Garfield can respond Rachel said "BBRae" Garfield felt more weird and looked at Raven. Rachel then looks at Gar and ask " Can we sit together" Garfield responds "Sure" as they walk together to a booth and sit down.

Rachel then asks "So how have you been?"

Garfield responds "Decent, and yourself"

"Decent? hmm.. well I'm doing fine" Rachel said. Garfield then pulls his phone out his pocket and opens "Pokemon Go" and begins to skim around the area in his phone seeking for pokemons hoping that it will pass the time. Rachel then asks,

"What you playing there?" Rachel said looking interested

"Pokemon Go" Garfield said still looking at his screen,

"What's that?" Rachel said,

Garfield then looked up at her quickly looking at her, confused "Are you serious" Garfield said giving off a small chuckle, Garfield then shows her the screen facing the phone away from him. Rachel then asks "And what the orange dragon thing there?" touching the screen over the creature. Garfield then looks back at his phone seeing that he was about to capture a "Charizard" Garfield then geek'd out "Oh my god!" It's a Charizard" Garfield then attempt to capture the "Charizard after a few fail attempts he finally captures it and says "YESS! I GOT IT" Showing Rachel his phone once more, "Congrats" Rachel said giving off a small chuckle smiling at him as she then adds on "Can you tell me more about this "Pokemon Go" Rachel asked. Garfield then geek'd out once more and begin to fill Rachel's head with Pokemon. As time passes we then hear Megan's voice,

"BBRAE! Orders Ready"The two retired hero's then get up and get their coffee, Rachel then said to Garfield

"We should hang?"

Garfield then responds "Yea definitely...wanna hang later tonight at my place?"

Rachel then said "Yea I'll swing by at night.. still have my number right? Rachel asked,

Garfield then said "Yea I guess I'll see you then" Garfield smiled. Rachel then nodded with a smile and leaves the cafe.

As a few minutes passes by Garfield as well leaves the cafe and returns back to his apartment. As Beast boy gets into his apartment he kicks his loafers onto the floor and then begins to realize and looks at his apartment, how messy, disgusting it looks 2 months of unpaid bills on the table, smoke all around in the rooms from scented candles to hide the marijuana smell, dirty laundry on floor, food crumbs, wrappers, cans, bottles, un-finished blunts etc. This then gets Garfield in a small state of sadness and goes to his messy living room and pulls the sofa seat off and grabbing his hidden marijuana blunts and lights on up as he also grabs a "Jack Daniels" and begins to go to town watching movies on "Netflix" as time passes we see Beast boy passed out on the sofa, hours passed by and its now 9:00 pm at night, Garfield then wakes up looking at the time wondering if Rachel came and knocked on the door already, Garfield then checked his phone for any messages or phone calls, he then see's Rachel sent him a message 4 minutes ago saying "I'll be there in 10 minutes :)" Garfield just got into a deeper state of sadness. We then see Beast boy walking towards his kitchen pulling out a knife from his drawer and he then places the knife onto his wrist, we then see his dark emerald eyes as darkness fades. We then hear a knock on the door "thud, ..thud" "I'm here Gar" Raven said through the door. We then see the door open and see Garfield hair in a mess, covering his eyes but we can see his tears slide down his cheek and hear him sobbing. Raven in shock she asks "WHAT HAPPENED GAR?" worried walking inside his apartment closing the door behind her, pulling Gars long green grass hair back seeing his eyes watery and his eyelids saggy with tears dripping down his cheek. Raven then hugs Beast boy tightly holding him causing Garfield to cry more and sob louder, we then hear a "thump" hit the floor, Rachel then steps back to see, and on the floor there is a small kitchen knife with blood on the blade, Raven then looks at Beast boy then at his wrist where blood was dripping down his hand and onto the floor carpet. Rachel then grabbed his hand taking him to his kitchen cleaning him up and closing the wounds up by wrapping one of the dirty laundry shirts from the floor, she then walks Garfield back to his room letting him lay onto his bed, but before Raven can leave Garfield quickly grabs her hand tightly, Rachel then turns around to look at Garfield, Garfield then says to Raven " Please don't leave, stay with me" with watery eyes. A tear then runs down Ravens cheek as she turns off the lights of his room and slides into the bed beside Gar grabbing his bed covers and covering them with it as Rachel then wraps his arms around Gar, Holding him dearly. 3

Wow...So yea hope you liked it /).^' i'll add a story that follows on if i have time but thank you for reading 3


End file.
